Everything I need
by TotalDreamerGirl
Summary: "Everything she needed was there, alive, there when she need it, and no one could ever take that away easily. Everything was gonna be okay." Vanellope One-shot


_**So, hello again, first WIR one-shot. In fact this was somewhat isnpired on a dream I had, I know it's weird, but yeah, nobody says I'm completely sane. So I hope you like it and you leave me a reaview, that would make me happy :)**_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Wreck-it Ralph's characters. They belong to disney._

_**Now, onto the story:**_

Vanellope was once again winning the Random Roster's Race. Taffyta Muttonfudge was right behind her. The other racers were still on the race but they were left behind. Taffyta an Vanellope were both close to the finish line, and there was nothing Taffyta would do to win. Vanellope would easily gltch through the line, or that was her plan. Until then everything had gone perfectly. But suddenly out of nowhere a thunder crashed right in front of Vanellope's cart making her lose complete control of the vehicle, and making her crash right into Taffyta's cart, who was now next to her. They both screamed as another thunder hit the ground.

In a few minutes, what used to be Sugar Rush' big blue sky, was now covered with dark gray clouds, and a thunderstorm that seemed to freak everybody out, but nothing like that had ever hapenned on the game .It was strange for the videogame to have weather changes since the code was programmed to be always sunny.

Vanellope or Taffyta were still on thair carts, trying to get off each other, but none of them could regain complete control of their carts, so the black haired girl took the other girl's hand and made both of them glitch out from their carts and a few meters away. But their carts kept on moving, and slammed into the jawbrakers that were along the road, gettiong completely destroyed because of the impact.

"NO!" Both girls screamed at the same time, almost crying for their carts.

They ran toward the finish line when a loud noise came right from the Candy Cane Forest. It sounded like all of the trees being demolished. One of the inhabitants of the video game started screaming, soon folowed by the rest of the candys that were sitting on the bleachers watching the race.

Vanellope spun her head arround, and saw Turbo mixed with the Cy-bug coming up to her. He had a devilish smirk on his face. She gasped in horror as tears filled her eyes. She was shocked and paralized.

"This can't be happening again" she thought

By the time the little girl reacted again, everybody had ran away, and Turbo had advanced a few meters demolishing everything on his path.

Vanellope quickly spun arround and ran away as fast as a bullet. She ran and ran, until she reached for the castle. She knew she wasn't safe there, but she needed to catch her breath. She needed a plan, and a few seconds later she kept on running, she knew exactly where she needed to go. She went in the direction the game's portal that divided the game from Game central was. She tryied once, twice, three times, but there was no way she would cross it. She tried over and over again but it was imposible, but she was insistent. She tried one last time, only this time she took some steps back to have a little space to run. She hit the portal, and she fell back. But when she hit the floor, she fell on her leg, and she sprained her ankle. She couldn't move, it hurt her bad. She could only grab it and pray for nothing to happen to her, which was hard considering her biggest enemy and fear was there following her.

Turbo finally reached her, and grabbed her tightly on his grasps, so she wouldn't go away. But she was struggling to scape until she realized it was useless, she was trapped. She would've tried to glitch away from him, but she was too scared even to try to concentrate.

"You know? I've waited a long time to this, but I can finally get revenge on you... I bet you dear friends, specially your best friend Ralph would love to see you right now" He made a dramatic pause and then continued "But wait, he can see you" with one of his multiple robotic arms he took Ralph's, Felix's and Calhoun's heads torn appart from their bodies from behind his back laughing manically. Vanellope let out a fear scream, but it never got to sound, she was just speechless. Once again tears filled her eyes, tears of pain and horror, and a lot of sadness and hate. Hate ran through her veins and in her blood.

Turbo slammed her on the portal to Game central, knowing she wouldn't cross it, smirking eveily an wide eyed, ready to kill her. Vanellope closed her eyes in fear, but then they shot open.

It was the middle of the night on Sugar Rush's castle and Vanellope was laying on her bed, sweating hard, breathing heavily and with tear filled eyes.

"It was just a dream" she assured herself multiple times. It was had for her to believe that, it just seemed so real.

She looke out her window. The stars were shining outside. Everything seemed to be fine, the candy cane forest was perfect, no demolished trees.

She looked arround still horrified and covered with the marshmellow bed sheets. The picture of Turbo with all of her best friend's heads on his hands was something she would definetly never forget and something that would leave her a permanent trauma. She was trembling with fear, even though she knew it had all been a dream. An amazingly horrible, sad and tragi dream. Suddenly she saw a shadow, she almost screamed, until she realized it was only the moonlight on a hanger.

She continued to scan the room, until her eyes reached the wall that was right in front of her cotton candy bed. It was a wall completely filled with photographs of her, Ralph, Felix and Tamora, on many of their adventures. But the biggest one, the one that was right in the middle, the one Vanellope loved the most, was resting right in the middle of the wall on a white raw chocolate photo frame. That photo was taken right after Felix and Calhoun's wedding. They were all in front of the chapel, making funny faces, dressed on their formal clothes.

She let a small smile scape from her lips before settling back her head on the pillow, and closing her eyes to sleep again.

Those were just nightmares. She knew everything she needed was right there with her, her friends, her cart, her game, herself, and she knew Turbo was absolutely gone, he would never come back, he was dead.

Everything she needed was there, alive, there when she need it, and no one could ever take that away easily. Everything was gonna be okay.

_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_._._.

_**So, I really hoped you enjoyed it. It was just one sick idea coming out of my head. So plz, tell me on a reaview what you thought, if you liked or or if you didn't. Kisses from Argentina XD.**_


End file.
